Romance Begins To Bloom
by Kantouku
Summary: Mirai Gohan seems to have fallen in love with a dear friend of his, but will the girl unmask him as the Great Saiyaman?
1. Chapter 1

Romance Begins To Bloom.

By Ashley Marie.

**Disclaimer: Once more, I do not own Dragonball Z or any characters which are in this story, only the one's I make up. This story was written by two people, myself and a friend, and I have taken it from my old account; it's just been revised.**

Mirai Gohan had been in this world a few months; and he was liking it alot, the food was up to date and everything wasn't destroyed by the androids. Everything was in peace, no Buu, Cell, Androids or anything; just peace.. or so he thought.. A few days ago he learned of a crime spree, with his father's heroism in him he had went to Bulma and asked for a suit.

She in return had given him what he requested.. A super hero suit.. So day after day he rescued people; that was until one day he ran into the wrong girl as the great saiya-man. Her life on earth was about to be changed pretty much, when she encountered the so called 'super hero'.

The girl heard his name, or what everyone called him. 'Saiya-man, huh? He can't be too much of a threat.' Everyday she ran into him in the streets, always trying to unmask the man. Once she found out who he was, she'd run a plan to destroy him.. or so she thought.

He flew around the city, he was used to finding crime on a daily bases but one day he ran into one of his friends, he didn't know she was like that but he found Kantoku robbing a grocery store. He blurred in front of her in shock but didn't show it since he didn't want to reveal who he was to anyone, " Excuse me, miss ,but I'm going to have to ask you to unhand those meat products you have appended in your pilfering.."

He smirked at his super hero voice, it was cool; he liked it a lot. She glared at him as she folded her arms while holding the stolen food. He sighed at the female saiya-jin's hunger and blurred up close to her. With that he grabbed the food and blurred into the store placing it onto a counter. He blurred back to her smirking in a way.

" I'm sorry I had to do that, but I'm afraid stealing is against the laws of this town. I'll let you go if you promise not to do it again," Gohan said in his serious super hero tone of voice, looking to the raven haired beauty. She glared at him once more, as she was about to knock that helmet off of his head.

'' Excuse me? Why did you just take my food? Who said I was not going to pay for that stuff? '' She walked up closer to him, and punched him right in the gut, looking at him mad as hell, " You should never touch a Saiya-jin's food, it's a death wish, " He oversold the punch as he flew into the streets, not wanting her to become suspicious of the power he held inside of him.

Cars halted as they saw their beloved superhero fly into the street of which they were currently driving in. He raised up to his feet acting like he was weakened, when really he was just scratched on his left elbow. He walked up to her panting fakely as he spoke, " Well, you were walking out the store... with the food while people were telling you to come back.. and.. as for punching me in the gut.. " 

He felt some anger boil inside of him, " I wont take that!" He slapped her across the face hard. He flashed back a few feet as he stood there watching her intently. She held her cheek, as her face jerked back slightly. She turned her head back over to him, as she flew at him; flying out of the store.

She grabbed his cape that flowed behind him, and thrown him into the ground, " Better hold onto your precious helmet.. " she smirked as she jumped on his back, and looked around at the different cars around.. Luckily for him he had a strap on his helmet but, he wasn't for sure if it would survive any ki attacks the Female Saiyajin might happen to launch at him. So heeding her words he set his hands on top of his helmet clasping it close. He had no idea what she was planning next, and wasn't sure he wanted to find out what it was...

" You kind off remind me of someone. A pest, always getting in the way. You may know him.. OR YOU MAY BE HIM! " She flipped off of him, as she kicked him a little bit. " NOW TELL ME, WHO ARE YOU! " She yelled as she kept kicking at his side. He raised to his feet sighing. He looked at her through that crummy helmet of his pondering up an idea. Sighing he looked to her, " Fine.. I'll tell you who I am.. as long as you don't tell anyone.. "

He looked at her as she nodded a yes. "Alright then... " He grinned, facing her, " I am.." He danced around as he made little antennas on his head with his arms." THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He smirked as he stood there waiting for her re-action. She glared at him once more, as she hopped right on him. She struggled to get his helmet off, trying very hard to remove it, " Damnit! It's stuck on! " She continued to try and remove the helmet, right there in the middle of the street.

She smirked, as it was close to coming off, " You know, there will be a tournament in gingertown, I hope I get to see you there without your helmet.. " She laughed somewhat, "Errgh!" He tried to push her off then with all his force, he didn't want to hurt Kantoku; furthermore he didn't want to reveal his identity to anyone at all. He kept pushing at her until he realized where he was pushing. He looked to see where his hands were, and they were right under neath her chest. Blushing some he pushed her off with some last effort as he scrambled to a tree, backing away.

He could have easily ran away but for some reason he didn't really care to; so he just leaned against the tree panting. She smirked over to him near the tree, as she stood up from the ground. She walked over to him slowly, enjoying every moment of this. She was going to show everyone who the true Saiya-man really was, " So, why don't you just run away? " She ran at him in a fast pace as she flipped up into the tree.

Then, she jumped down onto his shoulders, trying to remove his helmet once again. Falling to the floor on purpose he reached behind with his legs and kicked the female off his back some how. He then flipped up looking at her as he straightened his helmet up. " Just why do you want to know!" He demanded as he looked at her holding his helmet so she wouldn't get it off and reveal him to everyone. " Why do I want to know? I want to know because you keep saving all of these people, and you may be stronger than myself!But, I actually doubt that. Heh, " She stood up from the floor, as she stretched out just a bit, staring at him. " Your figure.. Looks like a descent figure... You may be a Saiya-jin.. But.. who are you?.. " She glared at him one more time, but she couldn't help but smile. Smirking he formulated an idea as he walked over to her leaning close to her he asked, " Promise not to tell anyone?" He asked in a husky voice.

He smirked as he was so close to her, he was sure she was nervous or at least something of the sort. " I promise not to tell anyone... " She was looking at his face, getting pretty nervous since he was so close. She wondered if he would really tell her who he was.. " Alright.. I'll tell you... " He reached and brushed some hair out of her face. He blurred back and did a pose. " I AM THE GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He almost laughed but kept a straight face on to show he was somewhat serious. She glared at him, as she walked up to him. She smiled, as she got very close up to him, she jumped on him, as she looked at his helmet." Aw, come on... tell me who you are.. "

She put a finger up to his lips, and moved it around all sexy like.. Under his helmet he was blushing furiously. He smiled as she was on him. But he put his face in a frown as he looked to her eyes. " I've told you three times miss.. I am the Great Saiya-man.. If you can't remember... perhaps you should pay your regular doctor a visit. " He recommended as he pushed her off. He didn't mind having her on top of him. 

but still he had his priorities. He walked away slowly, with his back to her then. " My doctor? Heh.. " She followed after him, as she started to run after him. She really wanted to know who he was, and she was going to find out, whether it would be here and now, or later at the tournament. " I guess I'll see you then? " He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. As he ran, he asked her," What do you mean see me then?"

He leapt up a fire escape and looked down to her waiting for her answer," I mean the worlds martial arts tournament, fool! Of course you'll be there... " She stopped running," I know you'll be there if I am, we had quite the moment if you know what I mean ,"He blushed as he looked at her. " Well.. of course I'll be there, I'm sure that there will be crime there.. so a heroes gotta do what a heroes gotta do.. As for the moment.. I have no idea what you are referring to."

He looked down to her sweating a bit. She smirked as she blew her hair out of her face. " I'm sure you know. Anyway, I will be going home, if you think you know where I live, then come take a visit to my place.. " She started walking back to her palace. He sighed as he walked to the back alleyway. Suppressing his ki he looked around making sure no one was in the alley. With the security check done, he clicked the watch button and transformed back to good old Mirai Gohan. Lifting to the air then he flew quickly then to her palace. While flying he powered back up to his normal power level and landed in front of Kantoku's palace waiting for her to arrive.

She flipped down to the ground in front of her palace; looking around, and saw Mirai Gohan right there. She smirked as she walked towards him, " Hey Gohan, whats up? " Gohan turned around acting surprised. "Oh hey! OHHHH.. so thats why no one came to the door bell when I rang it.. So what were you doing out Kantoku?" He asked her after he threw out those lies.

She smirked just a bit then " I was playing with Saiya-man. I really want to know who he is.. Wanna know something crazy? I thought it was you.. Heh " He smiled as he knew she had bought it. " Well... I wouldn't mind you playing with me.. " He blushed covering his mouth. Taking it down he smiled at her weakly. " Er.. well... its funny you think it's me... why would you think that? Me, a superhero? .. and I'm offended you think I would be as lame as the Great Saiya-man.." He smiled as he knew she had bought it, " Heh, I know that.. But I mean the great Saiya-man sounds just like you, and hes built just like you.. " Whispering to herself, she smiled, " Heh, a perfect body ... " Gohan's eyebrows twitched, after hearing her whisper," Well.. I guess you have a point about the build.. but anyway.. can I get something to eat? I'm really hungry.."

He looked to the door then waiting for her to unlock it, " Oh, heh sure.. " She would bring out her house key, and open the door, walking in slowly as she went off right to the kitchen. He walked behind Kantoku then suddenly smelling a scent upon her body, though he knew where it had originated form he asked anyway. " Hey Kantoku.. why do you smell so good?" Oh, its just... well I don't know.. But I have something to ask you. Why don't me and you join the tournament? There's a 20 million zenni prize... It'll be fun.. "

His stomach did a 180 as he heard her mention the tournament. He was going to have to be there as the great saiya-man, it would be straight up hard to fight as Gohan; even though he wanted to he tried to wiggle his way out so he wouldn't be caught as who he really was. " Gee.. I'm not really worried about money.. But, other than that there doesn't seem to be any challenge in the world at this time.. I'd like to go but.. Well.. I hope You understand Kantoku.." She shook her head, not taking no for an answer, " Oh come on Gohan, you have to join! Can you join for me? Please? "

She smiled, trying to get him into going. She wanted him to go so she could believe that he wasn't the great saiya-man, but that wouldn't work since he was him. He sighed, looking down at the floor; he was sorry, for he couldn't ignore Kantoku's cute face, and her smile just seemed to manipulate him into whatever she wanted.. So he looked to her with a weak smiled and answered. " All right.. I'll go.. for you.." He was in hell now, for he had to do two matches.. and that was going to be a pain in the ass...

**That ends Chapter 1 of my second fic this week. I did not write this one alone, I had help from a very talented person. Thank you Chris, even though you hardly ever speak to me anymore.**

**-Ashley Marie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan flew in the night sky, luckily for him he had a decent IQ which had helped him formulate a plot. So he flew as fast as he could from his home to the Capsule Corp. building. With a thud he landed on the front step and knocked on the door. Bulma came up and looked at him confused, " Hello.. Gohan.. what can I help you with? " She asked. So as soon as he walked in he poured his story onto her.

She just smiled at him as he finished it, " Well, I can't make another you.. but I can get someone just as strong.. at the world martial arts tournament.. meet him by.. the beach on the west side of the island.. heh" She smiled evilly. Confused,Gohan just nodded. " Thank you so much Bulma.. I owe you.. A LOT.. " He bowed his head down to her. She waved it off, " Sure,don't worry about it... now go and get some rest,it looks like the stress is getting to you. " So with that he waved bye and headed out of the home of the Briefs and back to his nice and cozy bed.

Laying in it, he took Bulma's words for comfort and fell asleep. Waking up the next morning he looked at the bright rays of sun light as they warmed his body. Even though it was only 7,he knew he should probably get up and go wake Kantoku up. He knew for a fact she was a pretty heavy sleeper. So with that he got dressed and leapt out of his window heading for the lonely female saiyajin's palace.

He landed with a whoosh and ran over to her door, ringing the bell,waiting for her to answer. She was asleep in her bed and nothing was going to wake her lazy ass up. She snored loudly, just laying there. Gohan knew ringing the doorbell wouldn't wake her up, but maybe if he threw some water on her, she would be up and running like a crazy person," zZz " Sighing he realized she wasn't going to get up, so he took to the air and flew to her window and peeked inside.

He tapped on the window and saw she was still in the dreamworld which she was normally in. " zzzZz " She still snored loudly, as she moved around like crazy in her bed. She was in just shorts and a short black shirt that showed off her stomach area. She had a pretty good build for a female who ate as much as she, and a nice chest as well.

Sighing once more he took his fist and banged it on the side of the house, making it crack slightly this was his last resort before going in and throwing her ass out of the bed. She tumbled off of her bed, as she laid on the floor. Her shirt lifted up just a bit, as her left breast was showing just a little. She stayed there on the floor asleep, and snoring, loud. He blushed as he saw her entire breast.

Taking a deep breath he slid the window open and floated inside. Landing on the floor he turned his head away and kicked at her as his face was a magenta color. " C'mon Kantoku.. get up " Just a hundred more hours.. " She said as she kicked at him in her sleep. She was snoring really loud now, and didn't want to wake up. He walked to the bathroom and poured a glass of water. With the liquid ready to fire he walked up to her, he looked at the breast and figured since it was showing he would use it to his advantage, so with that he slung the water at her chest and used what was left on her face. He just blinked as he waited for her to get up. She jumped up from slumber.

Looking up at Gohan, she glared, " WHAT WAS THAT FOR? " She screamed out at him as she jumped up and kicked him. " That was cold ... " He looked away then, seeing that her breast was still exposed. He really didn't feel any pain from the kick, though Kantoku was mad she never would mean to hurt him. Sighing he decided to explain, " Well you wouldn't get up.. I had no choice really.." Inside he was laughing his ass off, " Alright, alright.. it's OK I guess. " She pulled her shirt down, as she walked over to her dresser. " Could you go downstairs or something while I get changed? "He looked up at her and nodded, " Yeah, of course... " He replied as he walked out the door, closing it on the way out.

So he stood there waiting for his friend to get dressed. She grabbed some clothes, and began to change. They were the normal, long black slightly tight sweatpants, and a normal black shirt under elite Saiya-jin armor. Slowly, she picked up her pure white gloves, and extended one of her hands as she puts the glove onto it, she would do the same with the other. She sat down on the bed, as she put her boots on. " Okay, done. "

She walked over to the door, and opened it, as she walked out. " All right. " He said following her out then to the living room of the palace she owned. " So Kantoku are we headed for the tournament now?" He asked curiously. " Yes, we are, I think it would be good if we did. " She smiled over at Gohan, as she couldn't help but check him out. He had such a fine body, any girl would look at it. " I wonder who we'll fight "

"Yea.. well.. we'll see when we get there! heh" He laughed nervously as he basically ran out the door and lifted to the sky. He was damn right scared of that look Kantoku was giving him, he didn't know why, but it really did just give him the creeps. He sighed as he felt that gaze go off of him as he headed to the tournament they were destined to go for. She started to float out of a window in her palace, right behind Gohan. She caught up with him; she flew right beside him. " So, you think me and you will be able to fight? "

" Yeah and maybe we'll even get to fight that loser saiya-man. Heh.. " He smirked as he thought about what Bulma had in store, he didn't know what but he had a feeling it would be good. They flew right up to the tournament grounds, as she flew down to where everyone was. The tournament wasn't going to start for like an hour long, so they had time to do anything else. He flew down beside her and smiled at her. " Well looks like we're early.. "

" Hey.. wait.. How did you know Saiya-man was going to be here Gohan! " She glanced at him suspiciously, " Huh?" He looked to her then, sweating. He almost slapped himself in the face for being a moron but he just tried to play it cool and responded, " Well, er.. I saw it on the news at 11 'o clock last night.. They said they got an anonymous tip he would be here.. " He looked her directly in the eye stating. " Oh I see, all right.. '' She shook her head, not yet believing him, " well.. How about we split up and meet back here in half an hour.. alright? I got something I want to do.. sorry , but I'd prefer to do it alone..." He smiled at her meekly.

" OK, we'll meet here in a half an hour.. " She said, as she started to walk off, wanting to take a tour around there. Running almost he ran to the beach in anticipation to see who was there to take his place. Seeing a green person with a bucket on top of his head, leaning against a tree he ran up to the figure, curious as to who took his place." Uhmm Hi!" He said to the figure who slowly looked at him, what he wasn't expecting at all nearly made him piss his pants.

" DAMN YOU BOY! ITS YOUR FAULT I'M IN THIS PIECE OF SHIT! NOW I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL LOSER! THIS ISN'T THE WAY THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYA-JIN'S IS SUPPOSED TO DRESS! IF IT WASN'T FOR MY DAMN ONNA I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS THING! SO YOU GOT THAT! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS BUT IF I DID THE WOMAN WOULD LEAVE ME, AND WITH NO FOOD I WOULD SURELY DIE! GOT ALL THAT!"

Vegeta's voice lashed out at him. Gohan's eyes shot open as he realized it was Vegeta in the suit. Taking a step behind he replied weakly. " Well.. alright.. I got it.. sorry, all you have to do is lose and you can go home.." Gohan offered. " Hah! Me? Lose! Boy your one baka you know that?" Vegeta spat at Mirai Gohan. " Well..If you lose... you get to go home early.. and that way you won't be in that embarrassing suit..." Gohan stated. With a little 'Humph!' Vegeta turned away staring at the ocean.

Taking that as a yes Gohan walked to the place where he was supposed to meet Kantoku and waited... She walked up to Gohan from behind, holding like five hot dogs in one hand, and nachos in the other. " Hey Gohan, I got myself some food. " She ate all the food up, as she walked around a bit more. " Is this gonna start soon! " He smiled at her as she was pretty cute being impatient and all. Deciding it was almost time he replied, " Yeah I think we should register at the desk over there.." So with that he took her hand and began walking to the desk where they register. When they got there an elderly man looked at him, " Name please?" He asked" Son Gohan" Gohan Replied.

All right, Gohan sir, fill out these forms.." He said sliding a paper out to him. With little effort Gohan filled and signed the form and handed it back to him. The elderly man looked at Kantoku then. " Name Miss?'' She looked down at the old man and slightly nodded. " My name is Kantoku.. " His head tilted to the side at the odd name, " All right. Fill out these forms.."

He said sliding out some more forms to her. She grabbed the forms, as she signed them all, and handed them back to the guy. " There you go, mister... " The man nodded, " Thank you two, now you're both ready, just go past the gate to my right and to your left should be some locker rooms.." The old man instructed, " Alright. thank you. " She said as she pulled Gohan to the gate. She walked to where ever the locker rooms where, and looked around. " Hmm.."

**Chapter 2 has ended here, and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I'm guessing there aren't many people reading this, but I love to write and hope someone will. Bye! **

**- Ashley Marie**


	3. Chapter 3

She began to undress from the rest of the clothes she had on, as she hopped into the stall, and began to get washed with the little soap they had. They washed themselves as Gohan paused, trying to figure out who was getting out first. " Hey Kantoku.. who's getting out first?'' She shrugged her shoulders in her privacy, " I'll get out first.. " He replied, "all right" He stood there with his back turned to the exit of the stalls. She hopped out of the stall, as she grabbed a towel fast. She began to get dried as she looked to Gohan's stall. She got dressed fast, as she sat down. " You can come out, Gohan.." He spoke, his voice squeaking somewhat "Are you looking away?''

" Yes I am looking away.. " She looked away at the time then. He lept out the shower and walked over to some towels they had provided. He dried himself off quickly and slid a towel around his waist. With that he walked over to his locker and pulled out some more clothes. He pulled out some more penguin boxers as he looks over to Kantoku waiting for her to look away. She laughed slightly as she looked away from him again. He quickly slipped off the towel and slid on his boxers, with that done he stated, " You can look now..."

He pulled out his Blue gi, getting ready for the tournament. She turned over to Gohan, and smiled. " You ready for the tournament Gohan? " He looks over to her and smirks as he stands up in his outfit. " You know it.." He answered as he looked to her. " Alright good! We should go see who fights first. " She smirked as she kept a look on her face watching him. Suddenly a voice rang out announcing for the fighters to come to the center of the Island for the drawing. Obeying, Gohan and Kantoku ran to the island to see what was going on, there in the middle of the open area was a punching bag. " Well folks, I'm sorry to say, but we can only allow eight of you into the tournament this year, so.. in order to participate.. you'll have to test your strength on this machine, and to start us off.. HERCULE! "

The announcer blared. Hercule came out cheering and screaming and such as the fighters just stood there waiting to see what his score would be. Not wasting anytime, Hercule slid to a stance and punched the machine hard, earning an impressive score of 125. Everyone oohed and awed at the score, while Kantoku and Gohan just sweat dropped. After a few minutes it was Kantoku's turn to punch the bag. She would walk up to the punching bag, looking around at the different fighters around. She punched the bag, and scored a perfect 1,368. Everyone was surprised that a female got that score. She smirked to herself as she looked around to everyone.

Gohan walked up to the bag then as everyone stared at Kantoku's body, feeling some jealousy he felt his blood boil with anger as he punched the bag, normally he wouldn't have done so well, but in this case he was pretty angry so he scored a 3,000. Everyone's jaws dropped then as Gohan went to stand with Kantoku under a nice and shady tree. After an hour, The false Great Saiyaman showed up to the bag. Everyone laughed at the costume which caused Vegeta to not hold anything back at all, and with that, he punched the machine making it explode into pieces sending shrapnel at his mockers. He turned his back and walked under a tree adjacent to Kantoku and Gohan.

" Wow, Saiya-mans pretty mad huh Gohan? " She looked over to Saiya-man, still wanting to know who he was.. " Gohan.. I'll be right back ... " She walked over to Saiya-man. " Whats your problem? " Gohan sweatdropped as he saw Kantoku walk over to him. Though he knew Vegeta was dressed like him, he knew he couldn't sound like him. So he scurried after Kantoku, hoping to get her away from him.Vegeta looked at Kantoku as she walked over to him, knowing he would be in for it, he just jerked his hands up in front of himself doing a bad impression of Saiyaman defending himself. Luckily Gohan reached Kantoku and grabbed her arm. "C'mon Kantoku.. lets leave the Great Saiya-man alone.. hes probably not feeling well."

With that he tugged at her trying to drag her away. She glared at Gohan, as she pushed away from him. She walked back over to Saiya-man, looking him over. " You don't look like you normally do Saiya-man... " Vegeta knew he was in trouble, so with this he looked to Gohan who then pulled Kantoku to him, making her turn away from saiyaman. With that Vegeta ran from sight quickly, and hid behind something where Kantoku wouldn't look. Blushing Gohan let go of Kantoku and laughed some. " Hey looks like Saiyaman got away. "

Luckily this plan had worked but he was sure it would arouse some suspicion. She looked up at Gohan, a bit mad that he pulled her away from Saiya-man. " What was that for! " She was beginning to think he had done something, but just forgot about it. " I WANNA SEE WHO I FIGHT! " Suddenly as if on cue, the announcer roared from the speakers. " SORRY FOLKS BUT DUE TO THE FACT THAT EVERYONE ELSE CANNOT HIT THE MACHINE, THE EIGHT HIGHEST HITTERS WIN! THOSE ARE.. KANTOKU! SON GOHAN! THE GREAT SAIYAMAN! HERCULE! VIDEL! MIGHTY MASK! JEWEL! KILLA! WOULD YOU ALL COME TO THE MAIN ARENA!"

She walked up into the arena, grabbing onto gohans arm so he would come too. She looked around at the fighters, and smirked seeing no one strong enough to fight her, except Gohan and the great saiya-man. Looking at them, he figured out that his only challenge would be Kantoku, since Vegeta was going to lose this one for sure. Suddenly a man brought some balls out to the fighters so they could figure out who would be fighting in today's tournament. " Pick a number, and you shall see which place you land on the brackets." Hercule was automatically number one, while the other seven were empty of their owner. Walking up impatiently Vegeta aka The Great Saiyaman snatched a ball up revealing his number as 3 . After that Videl walked up with a frown on her face and snatched number 7.

After that Gohan looked to Kantoku to indicate she should go ahead of him. She walked up, and picked up a ball, it was number 5. She looked around for who she was going to fight. Then, she walked back over to where she was standing before. With that done, Gohan walked up only to be cut off by mighty mask who picked number 6, he would be Kantoku's opponent. Walking up then he picked a ball marked 4, and after that Jewel walked up and picked up a ball marked 2. Leaving Killa to fight Videl, grumbling Killa complained, " whysa black man gotta go last!".

With that done the announcer raced out to reveal the brackets to everyone. Gulping Gohan looked to the great saiyaman, seeing if Vegeta had any intentions of actually losing the match, Vegeta just stood there though waiting to fight, he said nothing and didn't move, not an inch. So taking a cue Hercule and Jewel walked out to the ring. With Speed Hercule rolled behind Jewel and met his fist with his face, after they were acquainted he picked the blond up and threw him out the ring. With the crowd roaring, the announcer called out Gohan and the fake saiya-man. Gohan walked out to the ring as did Vegeta and slid into a stance when they got there.

The bell rung as Gohan burst into super saiya-jin, he knew if Vegeta dare try it, the helmet would explode off. Gohan rushed up to him and swung a flurry of punches. With a smirk, Vegeta blocked each punch. Gohan wondered why he wasn't losing like he had promised. In a flash, Gohan sent a hard kick to Vegeta's stomach, making him fly out of the ring. " I didn't want to be here anyway. " Vegeta flew off, heading for capsule corp. Kantoku glanced into the air " Geez, that was odd.. he probably wasn't feeling well... "

Gohan smirked, as he hopped out of the ring. " I guess by being knocked out of the ring, Gohan wins this match! " The announcer screamed out, as Gohan walked up to Kantoku. " That was sorta easy.. I guess Saiya-man isn't as strong as I thought. " The announcer turned his head, and screamed out, " Now it is time for Mighty Mask, another one of our masked friends to go against a new participant! Kantoku, Mighty Mask, both of you please come to the ring! "


	4. Chapter 4

Kantoku listened to the announcer, walking up into the ring. Minutes had passed, and she was still waiting for that damned mighty mask fellow. After 20 minutes, Kantoku was laying on the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs. " Where is my damned opponent! It's so boring, I'm going to die! " Gohan laughed at her, but the announcer, on the other hand, wasn't happy. " Since Mighty Mask hasn't shown up, the match goes to Kantoku because of disqualification. "

With a growl, Kantoku left the ring. Gohan pat her on the back when she stood beside him, " You'll get to fight someone, Kantoku.. " The next match, which was Killa VS. Videl went by pretty quickly, Videl had come out victorious. The semi-finals were finally going to begin, and it would be Videl vs. her father, Hercule; then Kantoku vs. Gohan. " Hercule, the champion, will be against his daughter Videl! This is a highly anticipated match, and we will all enjoy it I bet. "

Videl hopped into the ring, her father behind her. The crowd was cheering like mad for their hero, and Hercule was loving every minute of it. He bowed down to every side, and grinned. " Yeaaahhh! It's me, Hercule! " Videl sighed, she didn't want to go against her father in a fight, since she already knew she was stronger then him by now. She would lose on purpose, that's all. She smiled at her father, and slid into a slight fighting stance.

Once the bell rung, Hercule went after his daughter in a flash. A punch was sent to her stomach, which was so weak it made Videl feel sick, but since she wanted to lose so bad, she bad herself fly out of the ring. Hercule stared down at his daughter, unable to believe he had knocked her out so quick. The crowd cheered as Hercule stepped out of the ring, grabbing onto his daughter's hand to help her up.

Kantoku shook her head, unable to believe these people actually fought each day. " This is pathetic.. I swear, but at least our battle will begin momentarily, and I can win that prize money.. " Gohan shook his head, he really didn't care if he won or not at this point, he just liked to spend time with Kantoku. " The battle has ended, and Hercule wins again! Now we start the last battle of the semi-finals, before the finals begin! " The announcer was having a hell of a time.

Kantoku walked up to the ring, Gohan already up there. As they glanced at each other, Hercule and Videl walked to the back of the arena. Once the bell rang, the fight begun. Kantoku started it off with a few punches to his face, and a kick to his stomach. Gohan grinned, Kantoku sure did have spunk, but it wouldn't help her win this one. He caught each punch, a laugh escaping his mouth. With no ease at all, he pushed her from him. His fist came into contact with her stomach, and she was sent back somewhat. In Kantoku's hand a ball of chi began to form. She threw it like a baseball towards his chest, and Gohan was thrown back. With a thud, he landed on the ground. This spicy female wouldn't lose, and she'd do anything to win. What an inspiration!

He stared up at her, and he saw what seemed to be a smile on her face. Grinning, he flipped onto his feet, ready for another onslaught of attacks from the girl; and he got what he wanted. She ran towards him, sending the same kicks and the same punches. He frowned at her, she was too repetitive, and he hated that. Kantoku's leg came into contact with his male region, and he was suddenly screaming in pain. With all her might, Kantoku had slammed her boot into his groin, which was extremely painful. Tears filled his eyes, as he rolled out of the ring. That was enough for him.

Kantoku stared down at him, and hopped out of the ring. " Sorry Gohan, but you know how I am.. I'll do anything to win. " He held up his hand, as to excuse her for it. Even though he was in a lot of pain, he would forgive her non the same. She helped him up, and he ran away from her, sitting down on a bench. " It seems Kantoku is our winner.. and now we begin the finals. The female of wonder.. aka Kantoku, against our champion, Hercule! This surely is a grand finale, folks! " Hercule gulped, terrified that the girl was going to kill him. Kantoku walked up into the ring, and Hercule followed shortly after. Hercule fell onto the ground, crying of what seemed to be a stomach pain. Kantoku growled, she wanted to beat the man to death.

" Hercule, sir, is there something wrong? " The announcer asked, walked into the ring. " It's my stomach! Ugh, I'm in such pain! " The announcer helped him up, and sighed, " Well, it seems the victory goes straight to Ka-- " Hercule jumped up, he couldn't lose his title without a fight, " I'm fine now! I'm all right! " He smirked, and held his hands up in protest. " All right, the fight of the century now begins. Kantoku vs. Hercule! " Kantoku stared at Hercule, and walked up to him. " Your petty attempt at trying to quit didn't go well, did it, sir? I'll surely give you the beating of your life. " Hercule gulped once again, but didn't back down. The bell rang, and Hercule began with punches and kicks. Kantoku stood there, laughing at what he tried to do, but the hits didn't even hurt her one bit. " Now, if you'd like to start... be my guest. "

Hercule stared at her in disbelief. He couldn't even hurt her at all. She was like some immortal freak to him, but to those of her own race she was somewhat weak. Kantoku grabbed him in a hold, and whispered into his ear. " Now, if you really would like to win this fight, there will have to be a proposition made between us two. If you want your fame and fortune, go on. All I want is 100 million zenni of your own money, and the prize money which will be awarded to you. Do we have an accord? " Hercule nodded, scared to die. " Sure, sure, just let me live please! " She smiled, and nodded her head. " All righty, just use your best attack on me.. and I'll be sure to lose on purpose. " Hercule thanked her, and she let go of him.

With a grin, Kantoku stood, anticipating his move. " Super... fast.. punching technique! " Hercule made up on the spot, and came running at Kantoku. His fist connected with her face, and she just stood there. " Was that the best you got? " Hercule shrugged, and she fell from the ring. Gohan stared in disbelief as Hercule's fans screamed out his name.. " She wouldn't... " He shook his head as Kantoku left the ring, heading in his direction. Grinning, Kantoku sat beside him. " I didn't want the fame, Gohan, there would be thousands of disgusting humans at my door asking for my autograph. I can not handle that! " He smiled, and gave her a slight hug. " I'm happy you made me come with you, this has been so fun. " Kantoku smiled, and floated into the air. " I'll be seeing you Gohan, tomorrow, perhaps. " Gohan nodded, and watched her fly away. " That's it! I'm telling her who I am first thing tomorrow. " Then in a flash, he blasted off toward his tiny house in the mountains.

**Yay, Chapter 4 is done with, and I still have my last Chapter to complete. I will be finished in about an hour, considering I have all this written down already. Toodles.**

**- Ashley Marie.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kantoku walked around outside of her home. Her stomach rumbled, it seems like she was hungry as hell. Running into the house, she went straight for the kitchen. She began walking around in the kitchen, looking around for things to cook. Of course, she couldn't cook, so she just tried. She started to cook anything she could find, but the bad thing is, the stove caught on fire. " NO! " She ran over to the stove, but her hair got caught in a cabinet. " DAMNIT! " She tried to get away, but she didn't want to rip her hair.

The fire in the kitchen was spreading increasingly fast. " ERGH! " Luckily for her, Gohan was walking to her house, as the great saiya-man. He intended to reveal his identity, but seeing smoke he rushed to the side of the house and leapt through the window with speed, intending to save Kantoku if she needed help, actually that was a lie, he intended to save her food, he didn't expect her to be in need but as he looked to her he rushed over to her and opened the cabinet so she could get her hair out from it. Then quickly he reached under the sink, his gloves getting burned and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Fastly he sprayed the kitchen down leaving a big charred area. He looked to her then, smiling.

"Good thing I was in the neighborhood, huh?" She looked up at Saiya-man and smiled. " Thanks for saving me... " She swayed her hair just a bit as she walked up to Saiya-man. " I'm thankful for that.." He sweated abit as he looked to her, to him she was looking very beautiful at the time, nervously he choked in his hero voice. " Er.. No problem its what a hero does.. heh" She smiled just a bit once more as she got closer up to Saiya-man. " I want to thank you... Maybe you could come out to eat with me... WITHOUT the mask.. " He nervously shook his hands quickly. " Well, I guess I could eat.. But I'm afraid.. Ill have to leave the mask on.. you see my eyes are sensitive to light.. heh " Laughs, lying. " I know your eyes are not sensitive... " She smiled once again, as she held her hand on his helmet.

" It wouldn't hurt... " He backs away still smiling at her. " I'm sorry miss, but I'm afraid I can't take it off unless there are extreme circumstances at hand..."She pouted, glaring at him. " Aw, but you have to ... For me? " She started to get a bit mad at him... " No.. can we eat? I'm starting to get really hungry..." He whined. " Fine, we can eat ... " Gohan stared at her, " What're we going to eat?" She shrugged, " I don't know, why don't we go out and find were we are going? .. " With that said he took her hand and led her to a fancy restaurant, He pulled out his wallet, which was loaded with Zenni considering that he wasn't poor. He smiled at her as he waited for the waiter to arrive. A few minutes passed as the waiter arrived at the table. Wanting to be inconspicous he ordered a small meal so his saiya-jin side wouldn't show.

The waiter turned to Kantoku then asking her what she wanted. " I'll take everything you have ... " She looks over to Saiya-man, thinking his smile was like someones she knows. He kept on smiling as the waiter quickly brought the food hours later. Looking to the food he quickly devoured all of it and looks at her lying. " Ahh I'm full!" She smiles at Saiya-man, as she eats her food.

She got up from the table, when she was finished. She went to go pay, as she smiled back over to Saiya-man, waving him over. He walked over to her with his bill, he smiled at her as he pulled out Zenni, " Don't worry, I'll pay" She smiled, " Oh, alright.. " She smiled once more, as she put her money away. " Saiya-man.. would you like to come over... ? "He choked on spit, as he replied, " Sure... that'd be great.."

" You think so? " She smiled as she began to walk to the door. " Of Course.. " He walked with her out the door then as they head towards her palace. She flew off into the sky right after Saiya-man to her palace... He landed on her lawn as he looked to her still wearing that goofy smile. She walked up to the door, as she unlocked it with her house key. She waved over to Saiya-man, telling him to come on. He walked into the house, and looked around. " Jeez it sure is dark.. isn't it?" She sighed somewhat, " Yeah, my power went out earlier, so it'll be dark for some time.. " She smiled over to him, still able to see just a little.. " I guess.. the movie idea is over.. "

" Well, what is there to do in the dark? " He asked sitting on the couch. She sat beside him on the couch, blinking just a bit. " I don't know .. "She smiled, seeing the nervous look on his face, " I sure am tired.. " He yawned stretching out a bit, his hand slid right past Kantoku's chest, but too soflty for him to even notice it. " Heh, yeah... " She looks down at his hand as it softly touches her chest.. " Saiya-man .. Will I ever get to see who you are? "He coughed at the question, " Why do you want to know so much Kantoku?" She looked over to him, blinking.. " How do you know my name? " He looked at her with his eyes nearly buldging out, quickly though he realized what he had to do or whatever, and made up a lie, " Um...remember that I was at the tournament? "

" Oh, yeah .. " She smiled just a bit, getting pretty irritated. " I swear I think I know you ... " He was getting somewhat scared now," Why's that Kantoku?" He asks breathing a bit relieved.. " Well, you're just like this guy I know. His name is Gohan, the one you lost against... " He frowned, trying to throw her off, " Grr.. I see... Heh... I'm curious.. what would you do if you found out I was someone you knew?" He asked leaning in close to her. " I guess I'd just be surprised.. " He sighed, " I see...Are you sure theres nothing.. else you would do?' He asked in a husky voice. " Yeah ... "

For no real reason, Gohan felt brave enough to lean in further and softly kiss Kantoku on the lips, he would have never done such a thing as himself, but as the great Saiyaman.. He somehow gained courage to. So with that he slid his arms around her waist gently, as he bit her bottom lips trying to see if he could get some tongue action. She was surprised that he did that, but she just played along.

Maybe she could get his helmet off this way, so, she slipped her tongue into his mouth.. Smiling against what he did he in a way hugged her as he reached under her and ripped off her pants. feeling his way along her panties then he pulled them off gently as he backed away from the kiss looking at her in the dark. She wanted to know who he was, but didn't know how she would get to see his face.. " Saiya-man... I really like you... " She smiled as she sat closer to him..

He smiled, deciding to get a bit dominant with Kantoku. " Lean back!" He ordered, smirking in the dark. He was excited with the idea that Kantoku was pretty much his, he realized then he really did care for Kantoku more as a freind. She leaned back for him, as she stared up at him in the dark. " What are you going to do? " He chuckled then as he wanted to sound mysterious. '' Oh you'll see.. He said as he unstrapped his helmet throwing it aside.

With that taken care of he leaned down to her and spread her legs, as he began licking her sweet spot below her waist. She started to giggle as he did this. But, just then the lights turned on, but she was to wrapped up in all of that, she couldn't see his face. He nearly jerked back away from her, but as he looked up to her continuing his licking he saw she hadn't seen his face, so still he continued as he spread her lips apart and began licking her very special little nub. She saw his hair, seeing his face just a bit. IT WAS GOHAN!

She was right, it was him. She pushed Gohan off of her, and looked down at him on the floor. " ... How... could... you be.. You ...! " He wiped off his mouth looking at her, he was scared as hell that Kantoku had found out. So he tried comforting her or something. " Uhmm.. well.. You see.. I got someone else to be me at the tournament..? Heh...?" He sweated a bit, deicidng he had to say something more, he looked to her again as he spoke. " Well... I'm sorry I lied to you Kantoku.. it was just well you know.." 

" I guess its all right Gohan ... I mean ... Yeah ... " She stands up from the couch, walking to her bathroom.. " You.. can leave now Gohan .. " He sighed, ".. Uhmm Oh yea.. Kantoku when you said you liked Saiya-man, " He blushed at what he was about to say. " Well um... I guess.. I kinda like you Kantoku..." He said it as he just stood there waiting for an answer. She turned back around to him, as she smiled slightly. " Gohan ... I like you... Not Saiya-man...Well, even though Saiya-man is you, .. well, I guess I like you both? Heh, " She smiled as she walked up to him, kissing him on the lips one more time. Gohan smiled happily, it's great that she accepted the fact that he was himself and saiya-man. He thought she'd hurt him or something.

The next day, Kantoku awoke beside Gohan, a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him, and he woke with a start. Rubbing his eyes, he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek. " I love you Kantoku, and I always will. " With that, they got up and began to get ready for their day of nothing but being together.

Ha, that concludes my fic, " Romance Begin's To Bloom. " If you enjoyed it, please review.

Ashley Marie.


End file.
